


Goodnight

by yourboyfriendisawhatnow



Series: Human Nature [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourboyfriendisawhatnow/pseuds/yourboyfriendisawhatnow
Summary: Justin starts doing questionable acts behind Ashley's back.





	Goodnight

_May 12, 2010_

The door to Ashley’s bedroom creaked as Justin shimmied himself through the slit of the door. He tiptoed as quietly as he could over to his older sister, trying not to wake her up. Her purse was open on the table next to her bed. Justin reached into the bag and began to rummage through its contents. He froze when Ashley stirred in her sleep. She didn’t wake, and he continued his search. He chuckled when he found what he was looking for: the small bag of pain pills inside his sister’s purse. He shook the bottle, listening to the sweet sound of each pill as it rattled in the container.

“Justin?” Ashley slurred. Justin’s heart jumped out of his skin as he heard Ashley’s voice. “What are you doing?”

“I’m, uh, I’m trying to wake you, of course. Don’t you remember what day it is?” Justin scrambled for an excuse as he half-heartedly rattled the pill bottle again. Ashley smiled, her voice drowsy with sleep.

“It’s my birthday today.” She threw an arm over her eyes. “You woke me up at,” she looked at her clock, “three-thirty in the morning to celebrate my birthday? That’s so sweet.”

Justin smiled, placing the bottle on the side table as he climbed over Ashley and sat next to her on the bed. “And you always think I forget.” His hands twitched as he leaned over to turn on her radio, letting the music wash over him in order to stay distracted. Ashley sat up, then changed her mind and laid back down. She closed her eyes.

“Wake me in a couple hours,” she mumbled. “I’m exhausted. We can celebrate then.” Justin nodded, climbing back over her and standing next to her bed.

“Night, Ashley. See you soon.” He grabbed the bottle. Ashley did not notice. He made sure to turn her music lower in order to lull her back to sleep as we exited her room, pill bottle in hand. Ashley was a scatterbrain; she wouldn’t notice that the mild pain pills had been taken. Justin tried to reassure himself of this fact as he hid the pills under his pillow. There was a part of him that nagged at his brain, but he pushed this feeling aside. He slept well knowing that a fallback was in such close reach.


End file.
